The New Justice League: The Revenge of Amanda Waller
by Gage39
Summary: Amanda Waller is back and she has her sights set on Billy Batson. Desperate to get revenge on him she gathers a few allies including the Mad Hatter, Felix Faust and the lovely sisters Fire and Ice. So what if she has to plant bombs in their necks? It'll be worth it to get back at Billy.
1. The Schemes of Amanda Waller

The New Justice League: The Revenge of Amanda Waller

Chapter 1: The Schemes of Amanda Waller

It was dark and he was unfamiliar with the area but Jervis Tetch kept running. As he did he berated himself once again for deciding to branch out and commit crimes outside of Gotham. True, Batman had a mean right hook but he would survive those encounters. Now though-now he wasn't so sure.

"There you are."

Startled, Jervis tripped over a box and fell to the ground. He looked up to see a slender albeit muscular man wearing a military uniform. He held what appeared to be a .9mm gun in one hand and a larger, weirder weapon in the other.

"Who are you?" Jervis demanded. "And what do you want with me?"

"Oh, I don't want anything from you," the man answered. "My boss on the hand-she wants a lot from you."

"Hello, Mr. Tetch," the woman smiled as she stepped out from the shadows. "Or should I call you the Mad Hatter?"

Jervis could only stare in horror at the woman-Amanda Waller. Everyone in the criminal underworld knew who she was. They called her "The Devil's Wall" and for a good reason. Working with her was just as dangerous (if not more so) than selling your soul to the devil (and Jervis knew some people that had actually done that). He could run but he was smart enough to know that he wouldn't get far, at least not without serious injury.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked in resignation.

"Just a few simple tasks. Rick."

The man-who had to be her loyal second-in-command Rick Flag, Jr. stepped forward and used the weird weapon to inject something in Jervis's neck, drawing a surprised yelp from the criminal. "There's now a micro bomb in your neck. If you try anything all I have to do is push a button and you die," Waller informed him.

"I'll do whatever you want-just don't kill me, please!" Jervis cried.

The smile on Waller's face wasn't friendly as she said, "Oh I've got a special task for you and you had better not screw anything up if you want to live."

Jervis whimpered and began praying to whatever deity was out there, hoping that there was one that was willing to deal with Waller.

* * *

"Wow, Donna, you're taller than me now," Billy Batson stared at his 'aunt' in fascination.

"Yep," Donna Troy nodded happily. "The scientists and sorcerers here said that the curse only affects me on Themsycira and not here." She had briefly considered taking on Diana's assumed last name of 'Prince' but quickly decided to go another route. One of the scientists had told her lots of stories about Earth's history and she had been fascinated by the story about Helen of Troy and had chosen the last name of 'Troy'. The parallel between that story and her own prophecy struck her as ironic.

"That's good," Billy agreed.

Donna was still staying at the research facility with Steve Trevor checking in on her regularly and chatting with Billy on the cell phone she had been provided. The two had become close and often hung out when they had time which wasn't very often.

"Oh and look what Ares brought me!" Donna beamed with pride as she held up a golden lasso, identical to Diana's.

"Cool," Billy's eyes widened. "I wish I had one," he said enviously.

"You have a lot more cool powers than I do though," Donna reminded him.

"True," Billy grinned.

There was a knock on the door and Barry Allen poked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, Billy, but we've got to get going. Fawcett City and Metropolis are under attack."

"Yikes!" Billy's eyes widened and he scrambled off Donna's bed. "Bye, Donna. I'll call you later."

"Have fun," she called as the door closed behind them.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Billy asked as they left the research facility and headed towards the nearby zeta-tube.

"You are going to help Superman in Metropolis while the rest of us go to Fawcett," Barry informed him as he fiddled with the ring he wore that stored his costume. He had opted to wear his civvies while accompanying Billy.

"So who's attacking?" Billy wanted to know. He was happy that the rest of the Justice League had finally started treating him with trust and respect.

"Metallo is in Metropolis and Fire and Ice are in Fawcett," Barry answered.

"Metallo," Billy mused. "Doesn't he have a Kryptonite heart? Why is Clark taking him on?"

"I don't know why," Barry sighed. "I asked the same thing. All Bruce did was mutter something about thick-headed Kryptonians."

Billy rolled his eyes and snorted. "Like he can talk."

"I know right?" Flash grinned. "Here we are," he announced as they reached the zeta-tube.

"I think I'm just going to fly," Billy decided. "It'll be faster."

"Suit yourself," Flash shrugged as he put on his costume before entering the zeta-tube.

After double-checking that no one was around Billy took a deep breath and shouted, "Shazam!"

Mere seconds later he was gone, well on his way to Metropolis.

* * *

"Excellent," Amanda grinned as she watched Superman battle Metallo, unaware that Felix Faust, a well-known evil sorcerer, was hiding nearby, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "If everything else continues to go as planned I'll have that stupid clone right where I want him and I can finally get my revenge. He'll rue the day he decided to cross me."

"Does she do that a lot?" Mad Hatter asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Rick replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh. That's not a good sign," Mad Hatter pointed out.

"I know," Rick sighed heavily.

"Shut up!" Waller snapped as she fired a warning shot at them.

The Mad Hatter hit the floor with a terrified shriek while Rick stayed where he was, not even flinching as the bullet missed his head by an inch.

"After this no one will ever cross me again," she smiled manically, paying no attention to the still trembling Mad Hatter and stoic Rick behind her. The dark window that showed her reflection made her look unhinged as she knocked back a shot of whiskey. "Revenge is so sweet," she smirked.

* * *

A/N: Here's the newest installment of 'The New Justice League'! In case you couldn't tell this was the story that had my attention while I was trying to work on 'The Marvelous Adventures of the SuperBat Family'. I really did try to finish it but I really wanted to get back to this series as soon as possible. I should have the next chapter posted by the end of the week. Hope you liked it! Please read and review!


	2. Heroes vs Villains

The New Justice League: The Revenge of Amanda Waller

Chapter 2: Heroes vs. Villains

The metahumans attacking Fawcett City were known as Fire and Ice, their real names still a secret even to Batman. Apart from the fact that they were sisters thert wasn't much else Batman knew about them. They had made a few appearances but never twice in the same place, leading him to suspect that they were working for someone as most people stayed in one place, typically their hometown or where they currently lived. Another unusual thing about them was the fact they went out of their way to avoid hurting innocent bystanders. The sole exception had occurred in Greenland but he had been wanted for three counts of sexual assault and he had still been breathing.

Fire was laughing as she set a building on fire, effectively melting the ice her sister had encased t he building in. Ice, on the hand, was far more withdrawn, her expression neutral as she iced the roads, causing multiple car crashes.

"This is going to be fun," Flash sighed as he skidded to a stop beside Batman. "It figures something like this would happen while Hal is in space and," he stopped abruptly and looked around. "Where's J'onn and Diana?" he demanded.

"Diana is dealing with some human traffickers in Iraq," Batman answered, "and J'onn's hiding nearby. I asked him to see if he could probe their minds and find out who they're working for."

"Joy," Flash deadpanned. "Oh well, at least I'm used to fighting Cold and Heatwave so this shouldn't be that difficult." He then sped off to start rescue operations while Batman went on the offensive, pulling out batarangs and some experimental tech he had been working on that was designed to block a meta's powers and prevent them from using them. Most metas, Batman had learned, relied solely on their powers and were unable to defend themselves without them.

* * *

"Seriously-I just got here and you're already out?" Shazam crossed his arms and scowled petulantly at Superman. The Kryptonian gave no sign that he heard and continued to lie on the ground, the only sign that he was still alive was by the way he spasmed in pain as Metallo put more pressure on his chest.

"Ah, another hero. How delightful," Metallo grinned.

"You won't find me so difficult to defeat I'm afraid," Shazam informed him.

While he couldn't access his regular powers in this form Shazam could still use his magic to make sure that Superman wasn't going to die. He had two broken ribs and numerous cuts and bruises and a nasty concussion but nothing too serious.

"Who's with you?" Shazam asked. He could feel a magic signature nearby but he had no clue who it was. He hadn't been around very many wizards but he could tell that it wasn't an Amazon as both Donna and Diana gave off very similar magical signatures.

"I must say-I'm surprised that you were even able to sense me. My name is Felix Faust and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." The sorcerer looked rather old-fashioned in his blue robes and headdress complete with sandals.

"Magic and Kryptonite don't have the same effect on me," Shazam warned them. Defeating these two should be an easy enough task and then he could get Clark back to the Watchtower for medical treatment.

"We were warned of that so we brought some insurance with us to ensure your surrender." With a wave of his hand Felix produced another piece of green Kryptonite but this one was also covered with magic. Shazam's eyes narrowed as the implications sunk in. If the Kryptonite didn't kill Superman the n the magic would.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked in resignation.

"Return to your human form," Metallo grinned.

Shazam's eyes widened in shock, "How-_Waller."_

"She really wants you back," Faust sighed. "In fact, if we don't bring you back to her we'll get killed. There's only so much my magic can do against a bomb in my neck."

Shazam really, really didn't want to do this but...they were depending on him. Clark…even Metallo and Faust-their lives depended on him plus however many others Amanda Waller had threatened in her quest for vengeance. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Shazam!"

"That's some magic," Metallo gaped at the boy now standing in front of them.

"Indeed," Faust mused. "Sleep!"

Almost immediately Billy fell to the ground and was soon snoring.

"Can I kill Superman now?" Metallo asked eagerly.

"Our orders were to retrieve the boy and nothing else," Faust said firmly. "And unless you want to have your head blown off I suggest that you obey her."

"Fine," Metallo muttered petulantly as he kicked Superman in the ribs.

* * *

Lex Luthor was on the phone with Ted Kord, a powerful CEO in his own right that moonlighted as a superhero. Despite the costume Lex genuinely liked and respected the other man-a rarity in and of itself. They were discussing their shared dislike of gold digging socialites when the door flew open and Mercy ran in, her face pale.

"Waller's kidnapped Billy!"

"I'm going to have to call you back," Lex said before hanging up, not even waiting for Ted's reply knowing that the other man wouldn't take any offense. He then turned his attention back to Mercy. "Waller did what?"

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but I've been busy studying for my CDL and working non-stop. The next chapter should be posted in a week or so. Please read and review!


	3. Evil Revenge

The New Justice League: The Revenge of Amanda Waller

Chapter 3: Evil Revenge

"Did he give you any trouble?" Amanda Waller asked as Felix Faust and Metallo entered, the former carrying an unconscious Billy.

"Not a bit," Metallo sounded disappointed. After all, he had been looking forward to a bloody battle and quite possibly Superman's death.

Waller snorted in derision. "One of the downsides of being a hero. Put him down," she waved her hand towards what appeared to be a chair from a dentist's office but with straps.

Faust grumbled a bit but did as he was told, quickly securing Billy in the chair. "If that's all we'd like to go now. We don't want to be here when the Justice League finds you."

"So says you-I still want to kill Superman," Metallo snapped.

"Neither of you will be going anywhere until you finish your mission," there was a note of steel in Waller's voice and both men turned to look at her, clearly puzzled.

"But we did what you told us," Metallo protested. "You said to bring you the kid and we did. What else is there?"

"I also told you to bring me Shazam," she reminded them.

Both men frowned, looking even more confused. "But they're the same person," Faust said slowly.

"That doesn't matter," Waller pulled a small remote from her jacket pocket. "You failed to physically deliver Shazam to me and that is unacceptable."

"It's physically impossible-you knew that," for a robot Metallo could still turn white as a sheet. "You sent us on a suicide mission."

"Of course I did," Waller smirked. "I can't have any loose ends running around. You've served your purpose-I don't need you anymore."

"No!" Faust made as if to cast a spell but he didn't even have time to move his hands before Waller pressed the button and his head exploded.

* * *

When Billy came to the first thing he became aware of was that he was restrained in a chair of some sorts. There was a ball gag in his mouth and near his feet…Billy screamed upon seeing the headless bodies of Metallo and Faust lying in a big puddle of blood.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," Waller stepped out of the shadows. The blood spatter on the bottom of her skirt didn't seem to faze her as she said, "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Billy. Oh, and don't get any ideas about suing your powers-this warehouse is equipped with inhibitors just like we used to use in your cell although I'm not sure they'll work on your friends." She saw the terror on Billy's face and smirked once more. "Don't worry-you aren't getting anything that you don't deserve. Tetch."

The Mad Hatter stepped forward, sending Billy an apologetic yet frightened glance before taking off his hat. "This won't hurt-I promise."

Billy, however, wasn't reassured by the villain's words. He kept his eyes open as the Mad Hatter approached him, setting the hat on Billy's head. _Please guys,_ Billy thought, _please hurry._

* * *

"Any luck?" Batman asked.

J'onn shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he admitted. "Their telepathic shields are unusually strong."

Flash patted J'onn's shoulder consolingly. "Don't sweat it, pal. We captured them so it doesn't really matter. Shazam and Superman should be done by now so after Wondy shows up we can go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Batman, its Wonder Woman."

Batman pulled out his communicator and answered. "What is it?"

"Superman's out cold and Shazam is missing."

"Dammit," Batman swore. "Get Superman back to the Watchtower. I'll be there shortly."

"Understood."

"Who could've taken out Superman and Shazam?" Flash asked, clearly puzzled.

J'onn opened his mouth to answer then suddenly frowned. "Someone's coming."

The three superheroes turned just in time to see a man materialize out of thin air. The few cops still there gaped and the female reporter in the middle of packing up her equipment grabbed her photographer and began filming.

"What do you want?" Batman's eyes narrowed as he immediately recognized the man. His name was Timothy Hunter and he worked for Lex Luthor. Batman had suspected for a while that he had magical abilities but hadn't been able to prove it-until now.

"Mr. Luthor asked me to bring you a message-Amanda Waller has the boy. We're not entirely sure _why_ but we did manage to find out where she's hiding. We also suspect that the Mad Hatter's involved but we aren't positive."

"Why are you helping us?" Flash asked even as Batman stepped forward to take a piece of paper from Timothy's outstretched hand.

His grin wasn't very friendly as he said, "Both Mercy and Mr. Luthor hate that vile woman as do we. Their hatred is our hatred and we all want to see her get what she deserves. Besides, Mercy's got a soft spot for the kid. Farewell." With a snap of his fingers Timothy disappeared, leaving behind some very worried heroes.

"Here," Batman handed the paper to Flash. "We'll be right behind you."

"On it," Flash grimly nodded then took off.

"I'll head back to the Watchtower and get the medbay ready," J'onn announced before making himself invisible so none of the civilians would see him use the zeta tube.

"This just isn't our day," Batman sighed before pulling a vanishing act of his own much to the disappointment of the nearby news crew.

* * *

Much to Flash's surprise, when he reached the warehouse, not only was it not rundown there were no guards for him to take down. Suspicious but relieved Flash entered the warehouse and immediately wished he hadn't.

Lying on the floor, their pools of blood intermingling, wore three headless bodies. Judging by the clothes it was easy to guess that they were the villains known as Metallo, Felix Faust and the Mad Hatter.

Billy was restrained to what had probably been a dentist's chair. He was slumped over; a large top hat perched on his head. His chest was rising and falling, filling Flash with a sense of relief even as he moved to free Billy. The kid was as light as a feather and didn't stir as Flash picked him up.

Flash's communicator crackled and he quickly answered. "He's out of it but he's still breathing. Unfortunately I can't say the same for everyone else," he sighed.

"Any sign of Waller?" there was resignation in Batman's tone as if he had expected the outcome before Flash had even told him. Batman believed that every life, no matter how evil the deeds, was worth saving. It was a sentiment that most of his fellow League members shared.

Flash shook his head before realizing Batman couldn't see him. "I'm afraid not. Billy's wearing Mad Hatter's hat though-should I take it off or leave it on?"

"It should be safe to take it off," Batman said after a moment of silence.

"Okay. I'm fixing to head back. Flash out."

Just as he knocked the hat off Billy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Flash?" he muttered sleepily.

"Hey," Flash grinned down at him. "How're you feeling, kiddo?"

"I," Billy blinked a few times before his eyes flew open, panic written all over his face. "I don't have my powers. I can't feel them or your mind. My powers-they're completely gone."

* * *

A/N: I am very sorry for the long delay but between work and studying for my CDL I haven't had much time to do anything else. As of now I am officially going on hiatus until I leave for truck driving school sometime in May so don't expect a whole lot plus I have to do research on the next story which will feature a fateful encounter Bruce Wayne has at the circus and the return of Black Adam. Thanks for sticking with me so far and I hope you will continue to do so.


End file.
